Harry Potter Fanfiction - The lost letters
by PrinceBerley
Summary: The war with Voldermort was years ago, the wizard world is picking up it's pieces. During Voldemorts reign alot of letters from Hogwarts were destroyed, leaving a lot of children without an invitation to hogwarts. A special project is started to recover the letters and set up special classes for the special students who are no longer 11 years old...
1. Prologue

There won't be a child in our world who won't know his name. These were the words by McGonagall, little did she know that it did not only apply to her world, but also to the muggle world.

Everyone would know the story of Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

The story written by a witch, based on real events, published in the muggle world in the hope it would help find the children of the destroyed letters.

The letters that had been destroyed during Voldemort's reign. Not only were the letters and names of muggleborns destroyed, but also those of what he saw as traitors and a large number of

half-bloods.

Some names had been easier to recover than others, children who were able to use a little bit of magic were the easiest to find. But others, who thought they were just a magnet for weird events weren't easy to find. Even some of the children who had magical parents weren't always easy to find, some had been hidden away by their parents, who feared for their children's and own lives still.

But after a few years more and more children were found, and a special project was started.

The children who's letters were recovered were able to go to Hogwarts after all, they would be put in special classes because they differed in ages a lot. Fresh graduates of Hogwarts were asked to stay for a while so each child or young adult who's letter had been recovered would have a mentor to guide them into the life of magic.

A much needed role, as most of these children had grown up as muggles, some were already adults even. And now they are suddenly told that the world of wizards is real, and they themselves are a part of it. This caused a lot of confusion, and confused is what Yura certainly was even now when she was sitting in the train on her way to her new school and life.


	2. Chapter 1: The famous hogwarts train

She had read all the books and seen the movies, but only in her wildest dreams had she dared hope that this world would be real. Yura was staring out of the window of the Hogwarts Express. She was sitting alone in a compartment, there weren't much new students in the train, only the "special" students were on it since the regular students had started a week ago.

And since most of the "lost" letters had been recovered already there would be only a small amount of special students. But Yura's letter had only turned up recently, her mother had been erasing her memories about the fact that she could use magic. Her mother thought it was in the order to protect her, but the danger had been gone for a long time. Yura wasn't eleven years old anymore, she had already turned nineteen and would therefore be older than most students. It was a good thing they had special classes for the older students because she wouldn't have wanted to be in a class filled with eleven year olds.

Through the window she saw unfamiliar landscapes were racing by, the window itself showed a reflection of something else. She saw a fair skinned young woman with long dark brown and wavy hair with Jade-Green eyes. She wondered if she resembled her father when he was her age and how his time at Hogwarts had been. She had been thinking about him a lot lately, up until a month ago her mom had always told her he'd been a cop who had been shot on duty. But once Yura had received her letter, her mother had been forced to tell the truth: he had been a Wizard.

He had died shortly after Yura had been born, that's why it had been so easy for her mother to lie about it. The only things she knew about him were from pictures and the stories her mother had told her, though she now wondered how much of that was true. Someone opened the compartment door, Yura looked up and saw one of the Supervisors who had been at the train station to pick her and the others up. "we'll be arriving shortly, You should probably get changed." He warned her. Yura nodded, "Thank you."


	3. Ch2 - Feeling like a first year student

**Feeling like a first year student, oh wait I am.**

The train stopped and Yura stood up to leave, at the last moment she realised her cat was still in the compartment and scooped him up in her arms. She was going to need him to help her get through the day. With the cat in her arms she stepped out of the train. She had changed into a black skirt and a white blouse, she wasn't quite ready to wear the full uniform with robes yet. Luckily the special students didn't have to, at least not unless there was a special occasion.

Because Yura had sat in the train alone she hadn't been able to make any friends yet, so when she stood at the train station she was feeling a bit left out. Other students had made groups already during the train ride. She noticed a tall, handsome boy standing with some other students, he didn't really look like he was a part of the group though. It was more as if they had gathered around him. As if feeling her gaze upon him he turned his head and locked his icy blue eyes with hers. He didn't look away until a loud voice sounded above all the noise. "Would all new students gather 'round here." An enormous man looked peered over all the students. The description in the books had been quite accurate, she recognised Hagrid immediately.

Once they arrived at the entrance hall they were instructed to wait. Yura could hear all the students chatting in the great hall. She couldn't believe this was really happening, it seemed impossible even now. She felt like a real first year students, an eleven year old one like they are in the books. Which was ridiculous of course, she sighed softly while mentally preparing for what was going to happen once the doors would open.

"You look about as happy about the whole thing as I am.." A voice said. Yura realised she had been staring at the ground and looked up. The boy who she had spotted earlier stood next to her, his icy blue eyes watching her once more. Upon closer examination his hair wasn't black as she'd initially thought, but rather more of a very dark brown.

"You were scowling." He continued when she didn't answer. He tapped the area between his eyebrows with two fingers. Realising she hadn't answered yet she smiled at him. "You're mistaken, the whole thing is amazing. A dream coming true really.." she trailed off. The boy raised an eyebrow. "Except for the part where we're both too old to be normal first year students."

Yura let out a small laugh, "Yes except that part, and the part where I will have to enter a hall filled with teenagers within the next couple of minutes." She added. He nodded, "I rather like the thought, the more staring at me the merrier." He replied, making Yura look at him curiously wondering if he was joking. He cracked a big smile, he had been joking. "No I hate it about as much as you do."

The door opened and McGonagall motioned them to follow her, The boy and Yura stood at the back of the group. She was about to follow them when she realised she hadn't seen her cat for a while.

"Shit not now." She exclaimed, the boy looked at her, confused. "What's wrong?" he asked. The group of students were already starting to enter the great hall. "My cat, I can't find my cat." Yura said while frantically looking around. She actually doubted they would let her enter with her cat but she wasn't about to go anywhere without it.

The boy looked like he realised something and sprinted to where some trunks were placed, he grabbed something from between the trunks. He pulled out a – "Muffin!" Yura exclaimed. "You stupid cat." She embraced him in her arms. "Let's go before the door closes." The boy said, at the same time the doors were actually starting to close. They hurried towards the door and stepped into the Great hall.


End file.
